SAINW: Nunca Debió Ser Así (Mi versión)
by aisaka.rtaiga
Summary: Después de veinte años de la desaparición de la tortuga genio de la familia, Donatello llega a un futuro en el cual Shreder domina la ciudad y probablemente el mundo. Para poder salvar lo que queda de un roto pasado, tendrá que reunir nuevamente a sus hermanos para liberar a la población de tanta represión y sufrimiento. (Mi versión y punto de vista del capítulo de 2003)
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos! Les dije que estaría más activa ahroa que tengo mi computadora de regreso.

Sé que debería estar escribiendo capítulos para mis otras dos historias, pero tenía que escribir esto antes de que se fuera de mi cabeza. Espero les guste. Habrá más capítulos de esta historia, así que espero les guste.

Tengo aparte un comunicado muy corto (SI NO LO QUIERES LEER, ADELÁNTATE HASTA EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA CERCA DE LA DIVISIÓN DE TEXTO)

1.- Ya tengo más o menos el siguiente capítulo de "La Mutación de Spike", así que espérenlo para que quede excelente -w-

2.-¿Hay un punto dos? Claro... Tengo un capítulo muy futuro de "La luz del Amanecer" en la cual uno de los chicos (tomemos en cuenta de que tengo una razón para que los chicos sean humanos por lo menos en algunas partes de la historia) sufre un gran y terrible momento de bullyng, creo que me inspiré, y tal vez les interese. ¿Quieren que lo publique como un oneshot? O lo publico cuando llegue el momento en la historia. Por favor si les interesa déjenlo como Review ^^

Por cierto, ojalá adivinen quién está contando el texto antes de... ya lo sabrán xD

Sin más que decir, les dejo con la historia:

* * *

Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propedad, al igual que todos sus personajes. Esta historia está basada en un capítulo de la versión de 2003, bajo mi punto de vista y la manera en la cual me imaginé la historia poco después de terminar el episodio.

* * *

Cuando estás solo, ¿a quién acudes? Cuando estás triste, ¿con quién te desahogas? Cuando estás feliz, ¿quién ríe contigo? Preguntas como estás y muchas otras son tan fáciles de responder en la mayoría de las circunstancias, pero para mi son casi imposibles de contestar. En algún momento pude haber dicho rápidamente "Tengo a mis hermanos, y ellos estarán conmigo ¡toda la vida!" pero ahora... creo que cuando eres adolescente ves muchas cosas color de rosa, y al crecer ves la realidad claramente. En mi caso, lo que se aclaró fue el futuro, el ahora PRESENTE.

Camino por las oscuras calles de Nueva York, las que ahora están completamente manchadas de sangre, pues en cualquier lugar los seguidores de Shreder se encargan de eliminar a la resistencia. Personas inocentes que se niegan a apoyar a ese desalmado mueren todos los días. Logro ver a una niña pequeña, a lo mucho ha de tener 5 años. En brazos sostiene una muñeca de trapo algo vieja, pero linda. La niña, al igual que la muñeca, usa un vestido sucio y un poco rasgado; sus rodillas se muestran raspadas. La niña llora amargamente, pidiendo entre sollozos volver a ver a su madre. Me temo lo peor. Me gustaría acercarme a ella y consolarla, para evitar que continúe llorando, pero me es imposible, pues se escuchan patrullas cerca. Si llegaran a verme podría poner en riesgo a toda la resistencia. Así es, yo pertenezco a la resistencia contra Shreder, al igual que muchos otros, como Abril.

Hace cerca de veinte años empezó todo esto. Shreder se apoderó de la ciudad por un evento que nos trajo debilidad a mi familia y a mi. Debido a esto, todos mis amigos y yo hemos caído a tal grado de tener que ocultarnos durante todo momento para evitar nuestra muerte, inclusive mis amigos humanos han tenido que esconderse entre las sombras al igual que yo para seguir con vida. Nos convertimos en fugitivos ante el nuevo gobierno de Destructor y Karai, su hija, quien se ha vuelto algo así como su guardaespaldas personal. Yo la llamaría "lamebotas personal", pero cada quién lo puede interpretar como quiera.

Olvido cualquier otro pensamiento como estos y subo rápida y sigilozamente por una oxidada escalera de escape en ese callejón. Desde las alturas observo lo ocurrido. -¡Aquí hay otro!- exclama uno de los soldados del ejército de nuestro mayor enemigo. Al instante, siete más vestidos como él aparecen. Todos rodean a la infante mientras ella solo continúa llorando y temblando de miedo. -¡Quiero a mi mamá!- grita amargamente. Los soldados se preparan. -Insectos como este hacen que la ciudad se vea deplorable- ríe. Provoca en mi ganas de patearle el trasero, pero no puedo hacer nada. -Tranquila niña- dice otro de ellos- yo me encargaré de llevarte en este instante con tu madre- mientras saca de su funda el arma que siempre debe llevar. Sé lo que va a pasar. El hombre apunta hacia la cabeza de la niña, quien aumenta el volúmen de su llanto. Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve la pistola mirando hacia ella, y continúa llorando. El soldado, con una enorme sonrisa, jala el gatillo. Un gran estallido retumba en las calles durante unos segundos. En ese mismo momento, los sollozos de la niña paran. La sangre de la pequeña ha salpicado toda la pared. La muñeca que en sus brazos llevaba cae al suelo, cubierta de ese espeso líquido carmesí. Ese sentimiento de impotencia se apodera de mi por completo. Debí haber evitado la muerte de esa niña, pero no lo hice. Esos sujetos sólo...sólo ríen como si de un chiste se tratara. Ganas de asesinarlos no hacen falta, pero si valor y autocontrol para dejarlos con vida, sí. Sin embargo, permito que se escapen con ese pecado sobre ellos.

Espero a que los hombres se alejen del lugar para bajar y mirar ese muro de ladrillos nuevamente. La sangre continúa fresca. Miro el cuerpo de la niña. Sus lágrimas ahora son rojas, al igual que lo que fluye de su cabeza, donde la bala hizo un pequeño y muy bien definido agujero. Sus ojos ahora miran al vacío, sin ese brillo que debería mostrar vida. Su cara muestra una expresión de terror. La muñeca sigue igual, manchada de rojo, pero parece que ya no sonríe, aunque nada ha cambiado en ella, sigue siendo la misma muñeca vieja y sucia que acompañaba a la pequeña. Tomo el joven cuerpo sin vida y lo miro fijamente. Me quedo en silencio durante un momento, incluyendo así la voz en mi cabeza con la cual hablo todo el tiempo. Finalmente decido llevar el cadáver a un lugar en el cual su alma pueda descanzar en paz, tal como Sensei decía.

He llegado cerca de un parque de la ciudad, el cual esta ahora destruido en su mayor parte. La coloco en una abertura de tierra causada por las bombas antes lanzadas y la cubro de tierra, pongo algunas flores silvestres que crecieron por ahí y dibujo una leyenda con ayuda de una bara que estaba cerca: "_Una víctima más de este crudo infierno. Descance en paz esta alma inocente_" Me parte el alma ver algo así, pero no puedo hacer nada. Limpio la muñeca lo más que puedo con un trapo viejo que me encontré en ese lugar, y la dejo sobre la tumba improvizada. Después de un tiempo pensando en aquél sitio, me alejo para no ser descubierto por las fuerzas de Shreder.

Me he dado cuenta del sufrimiento que existe en esta ciudad desde hace casi veinte años. Tantas cosas han pasado: la pérdida de mi brazo izquierdo, por ejemplo; la desaparición de uno de mis hermanos, la cual causó una fractura en la familia; la enorme discusión entre mis otros dos hermanos, aún viendo como se encontraba la situación; el fallecimiento de muchos seres queridos, entre ellas, la de sensei... Todo acompañado de derramamiento de sangre. Cada que pienso en esto, no dejo de pensar en una sola cosa para convenserme a mi mismo de que la realidad no es como parece:

_ESTO NUNCA DEBIÓ PASAR.  
NUNCA SUCEDIÓ ASÍ._

* * *

¡Éxito! ¿Qué les parece? Seguro ya saben quién narró esto 7w7 Esto es lo que pasa cuando ves el capítulo 73 de TMNT 2003 con un helado en mano en un momento de tristeza e inspiración xD

Estoy empezando a ver la serie nuevamente, pero ví una imagen muy linda de esa "saga" y quise ver el capítulo nuevamente (no me canso de verlo TTwTT) Y bueno... mi mente se puso activa y comenzó a trabajar para idear esto. ¿Les gusta? Espero que sí ^^

Quiero pensar que pronto habrán más capítulos de este fic, pero mientras tanto, los invito a leer otras de mis historias, como "La Mutación de Spike" (les aviso a quienes ya la están siguiendo que ya tengo una idea en mente acerca del rumbo que tomará esta historia -w- les va a gustar), "A Falta de Ideas" o algunas otras que tengo por ahí.

Acepto cualqueir comentario, ya sea positivo o amenaza de muerte =D


	2. Un suceso poco esperado

Bueno chicos, si les gustó la historia (espero sea así TTwTT) aquí está el primer capítulo \(.3.)/ Espero les agrade. Casi no tuve ideas para escribirlo. Quise combinar un poco con la versión de Nickelodeon, espero no les moleste, pero aún así no pierde la escencia de la historia *w*

Les advierto que debido a esta última explicación, la razón por la cual viaja al pasado será algo...diferente. Espero les agrade la idea.

Los dejo con la historia

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja no son de mi propiedad, y tampoco sus personajes. Esta historia está basada en un capítulo de la serie del 2003 bajo mi punto de vista e ideas sobre la versión del 2012_**

* * *

_Día 74:_

_Finalmente lo he conseguido. He terminado mi proyecto de los últimos días. Por fin logré crear un aparato que pueda transformar el agua contaminada en combustible. Pienso que de esta manera podría aprovechar toda el agua de las alcantarillas para el Shell-Raiser, y así no tener que arriesgarme tanto al intentar recolectar un poco de Diesel. No es muy fácil que digamos, después de todo, las radiaciones emitidas por mis máquinas me ponen en riesgo de una exploción inminen..._

-¡Donnie!- La voz del hermano menor retumbó en sus oídos durante varios segundos. -¡Mikey! ¡Te he dicho varias veces que no me interrumpas mientras escribo en mi bitácora!- Donatello se levantó de su silla y fue con su pequeño hermano. -¿Qué necesitas esta vez?- preguntó entre dientes. -Es el señor Tortuga- contestó el de naranja, mostrando a su hermano un peluche de tortuga roto de una pata y del caparazón. Se notaba que era algo viejo. -¿Otra vez? Se supone que ese hilo debía durar tres años, y no tiene ni un año que lo cosí- Donnie se vió molesto. -¿Pues qué cuernos le haces al pobre señor Tortuga?- preguntó nuevamente, mientras tomaba al peluche. -¡No fue mi culpa esta vez! Dejé al señor Tortuga en el sillón en lo que iba por unas palomitas, y cuando regresé, Spike se estaba comiendo el hilo- dijo con los ojos vidriozos. -Está bien. no es cosa tan difícil. Me llevará unos minutos, pero no más. No te preocupes, he cosido este peluche desde que tenemos cuatro años, y aún se ve bien- dicho esto, Mikey saltó de alegría. -¡Gracias bro! ¡Eres mi héroe!- al escuchar a su hermano, Don no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente, pues para su hermano menor, él siempre había sido su más grande héroe (claro, después de su padre).

-Listo, toma Mikey. Le puse doble costura, así que es casi imposible que se rompa o se descosa en un buen rato. Por favor, cuida que esta vez nadie se coma el hilo, o para la próxima tendremos que comprar un nuevo señor Tortuga, se peude romper la tela y eso no se podrá arreglar- un alegre Mikey saltaba de alegría al recibir a su peluche ya arreglado. -¡Gracias Donnie!- agradeció antes de retirarse. Don continuó durante un largo rato con su bitácora.

_Día 74_

_Después de largas pruebas preeliminares para demostrar que el combustible es efectivo, he comprobado cómo es que de todos los contaminantes del agua de alcantarilla logran formar una gran y enorme energía pura. Creo que finalmente podré dejar de esperar a que una estación de gas esté libre para llenar el tanque. El único problema es que necesito algún contenedor que sea resistente con los ácidos que produce la combustión de este combustible..._

-¡Temblor!- gritó Mikey, sacando de sus pensamientos al genio de la familia. -¡Mikey! ¡Te he dicho que no me interrumpas de esa manera mientras estoy escribiendo en mi...!- no terminando la frase aún, todos los muebles del laboratorio comenzaron a moverse sin control. -...bitácora...- uno por uno, algunos contenedores de vidrio caían. Inmediatamente, el quelonio de morado decidió salir de su laboratorio directo al vestíbulo, no sin antes llevar su T-Phone (todos sabemos a quién pensaba llamar y asegurarse de su bienestar), para reunirse con su familia.

-¿Sensei?- preguntó mientras llegaba a la habitación. -Donatello- respondió el mencionado -hijo mío, ¿acaso tú sabes la razón de este sismo?- Donnie negó con la cabeza. Después de ello tomó su teléfono y llamó a Abril, aún temblando la tierra. -¿Abril?- dijo mientras la chica contestaba. -¿Donnie? ¿Qué sucede? suenas preocupado- la respuesta de la pelorroja lo extrañó un poco, ¿qué no es normal que uno se preocupe por un sismo? -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Aún estás en tu casa?- el quelonio trataba de buscar la razón de la pregunta de Abril. -Eh... si, estoy bien, y estoy en mi casa. A estas horas, ¿por qué debería estar afuera?- ¿es acaso que no lo había persibido? -Abril, ¿acaso no sientes el temblor?- contestó la tortuga de morado seriamente -¿A qué te refieres con temblor? aquí no sucede nada- la respuesta de su amada lo dejó sin palabras, ¿cómo que no pasaba nada? ¿cómo es posible?. Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, un estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos: varios objetos cayeron de sus estantes y la señal del T-Phone se cortó al instante.

De repente, una luz emergió de la nada sobre ellos, haciéndolos retroceder. -Finalmente...- una voz ronca sonó en aquél lugar, simultaneamente deteniéndose el movimiento de la Tierra -...Los hemos encontrado...- de la luz, se formó un imponente dragón rojo con escamas violeta, garras negras, enormes alas escamosas, una capa de tercipelo morado con bordes dorados y un cetro con un reloj de arena en él sostenido en sus manos. Lo más impresionante de esta criatura era la particular característica de tener dos cabezas, una con ojos verde esmeralda, y la otra poseía ojos color ámbar. -¡¿Qué caparazones es eso?!- exclamó el más temperamental de los hermanos. -Ojalá lo supiera- Leonardo miraba estupefacto al ser que acababa de aparecer. -Las Tortugas- otra voz igual de ronca, aunque un poco más grave, se hizo presente en el lugar, proveniente de una de las cabezas del dragón. -Pero, Drako, estos no son las tortugas- contestó la otra voz. -¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Son Tortugas Gigantes! ¿Cómo no van a ser las tortugas que buscamos?- mientras ambos seres fucionados en uno solo discutían entre sí, los cinco mutantes aún no creían lo que ocurría.

-Escucha Drako, las Trotugas que buscamos miden un metro veinte, a lo mucho. Estas tienen la altura de un humano cualquiera.

-¡Demonios! ¿Estás diciendo que otra vez terminamos en una dimensión equivocada?

-Efectivamente, eres un idiota.

-Hey, espera un minuto. Utiliza esa cabeza que, teóricamente hablando, debería de dar ideas, tal como lo hace tu padre el Daimyo; y piensa un momento. Hemos estado viajando entre dimensiones un largo rato después de que conseguimos el cetro del tiempo. Finalmente, encontramos un cuarteto de tortugas con su rata maestro, pero resulta que no son las que buscamos. ¿Has contado tan siquiera cuántas dimensiones llevamos con ésta?

-¿24?

-¡Exacto! llevamos 24 dimensiones atravezadas, y es la primera vez que encontramos al quinteto de mutantes. Tal vez no sean los mismos, pero...son exactamente iguales, como si los hubieras clonado, pero con algunos defectos. Además, no llevamos mucho tiempo con el cetro y debemos aprender a usarlo, ¿qué mejor que aprovechar ahora?- Ambas cabezas se quedaron pensando hasta mirar a las tortugas.

-Chicos- dijo Miguel Ángel -No me gusta como nos miran esos tipos- dicho esto, Rafael decidió hablar. -Basta de juegos tontos- mientras tomaba sus sais -Es hora de terminar con esto. Estaba muy agusto leyendo historietas con Spike y llega este tipo con un temblor para decir que ya llegó- terminando la frase, se abalanzó con sus armas hacia el ser místico, pero este lo detuvo y lanzó hacia el estanque. -¡Deténganlo!- Leonardo dió la orden de atacar, secundado por Splinter, pero todo intento fue en vano, pues Ultimate Drako los detuvo con el cetro, manteniéndolos congelados en el espacio tiempo. -Deberíamos mandarlos un rato a un mundo "alterno", para practicar. Seguramente, si existe un "nosotros" en esta dimensión, espera a vengarse de ellos, ¿no crees Drako?- una de las voces rompió el silencio que ahora reinaba en el lugar. -Tú lo has dicho, Ultimate Ninja- finalizando su "charla", hicieron uso del cetro, enviando a cada uno a algún mundo alterno separados de su familia, durante un tiempo indefinido...

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Eso espero. Si...tal vez no fue lo que esperaban, pero (se los advertí antes) esta es la versión (según yo) de lo que pasaría con las de 2012, pues...espero sólo sigan interesados en ello. ^^U

Esperen pronto actualizaciones de cualquiera de mis historias, mi mente está muy activa OwO


End file.
